


The voice from the past

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, ellick week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Nick hadn't heard that voice for 30 years.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Series: ELLICK WEEK 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711204
Kudos: 37





	The voice from the past

The voice from the past

Prompt: I should have told you a long time ago.

Nick Torres was paying attention to Gibbs and McGee, Ellie was analyzing something from her desk. Nick grabbed his hands, and his hand brushed across his wedding band. He glanced at Ellie, his wife, and smiled at her concentration. Ellie tucked her bottom lip into between her teeth and stared at her screen. Typical dazzling, her green eyes shifted to him, and she smiled brightly at him. She also waved her left hand at him, flashing the diamond solitaire and shimmering diamond encrusted wedding band. 

Nick winked at her and continue looking at the screen.

They were hunting down a public enemy, and it was like alphabet soup with all the agencies chomping at the bit to get this guy. All the significant tactics were not working, and Vance and Gibbs were at their wit’s end. Ramon Plato had avoided capture again and now was dropping bodies. 

Nick was exhausted. Long cases like this brought out the demons from his past. And Nick had spent the last three nights with insomnia. Their routine for the night like last, Ellie sleeps in the same room where he was, in case the demons got too much, Ellie would be close. Ellie never complained, just kissed him the next morning, fixed his coffee, and made sure his bag was ready for work. Ellie was his angel, his gravity and his everything, and when they got married a year before, never did he think his insomnia would be manageable. Ellie made everything manageable.

Ellie stood up to share her findings. 

“Torres take Bishop to investigate the cafe. If we are lucky, His cousin will know how to locate him. “ 

Vance hurried down the stairs “Hold on Gibbs, we have to wait on that.”

Gibb glanced at Vance, “What why?” 

“Agent Gibbs, I have information.” A stranger came out of the elevator with three security guys following. When Nick heard the voice he got pale, Nick turned and saw the man he hadn’t seen in 30 years. His father. Rodrigo Torres. 

Ellie looked at Nick and noticed how ashen he looked. She put down her laptop and sidled next to him. Nick instantly grabbed her hand. Ellie knew something was wrong.

Gibbs accused “Who are you? Who gave you the authority to interrupt.” 

“My name is Rodrigo Torres. I am a CIA Agent. I have been tailing Plato for 30 years. You will not be able to track him down.” Rodrigo commented.

Ellie glanced at Nick again. 

Director Vance interrupted, “Gibbs, I just got the go-ahead. Interagency cooperation. “

Nick clenched his hands.

Director Vance started upstairs, and Nick ran up after him. 

“Director, I need to recuse myself from this case,” Nick called. Vance turned around. And he Starred at the younger agent. 

“Agent Torres, your insight and work on this case has been amazing. And you are going recuse yourself?” Vance asked. 

“Yes, sir. I know agent Torres and I can not work with him.” Nick said with a strangled voice. 

Vance looked at the newcomer in the bullpen and then to Ellie. Who kept her eyes fixed on her husband.

“Nick, I understand. Whatever happened. Don’t let regrets cause bitterness. Rebuild relationships.” Vance cautioned. “But I understand to take whatever time you need.” 

“That’s not a problem. I have no relationship with him,” Nick said as he descended the stairs. 

Nick stormed over to his desk. Rodrigo watched. “Son please I know this your job, please don’t leave because I’m here.” 

Nick growled, “first, you don’t get to call me son. I can’t work with you. I thought you died.” 

“Nicholas, I know I should have told you a long time ago,” Rodrigo pleaded “Let’s just talk. Maybe catch this guy.”

Nick started toward the elevator, “You know what Rodrigo I don’t care. The only thing you taught me was to walk away.” 

Ellie watched and got up, ran down the stairs. 

“Nick!!” Ellie called and watched as Nick turned around. There was anger, distrust, and hurt blazing in his coffee eyes. He dropped his bag. Ellie careened into him with a warm embrace. Nick felt tears slip from his eyes. 

“Shh, you are okay.” Ellie soothed. 

Nick inhaled the jasmine scent of Ellie’s shampoo, calmed his senses. 

“Hon, Go home. I’ll call you later.” Ellie Kissed him. Nick promised to pick her up later. 

Later came and went. Nick was sitting at his desk, waiting for Ellie to come back from working the case. She walked in following Gibbs and immediately saw him. She walked over and kissed him passionately. 

“Hi Son,” Rodrigo called, and Nick froze. “Your wife is amazing.” 

“Of course she is. She is my wife,” Nick countered with venom lacing his tone.

“Nicholas, please.” Rodrigo pleaded, “I just want to say I’m sorry. My job took you from you, and it was the biggest regret.” 

Ellie kept her hand in his as Nick made eye contact with his father. 

“I’m sorry, Rodrigo. But I realized I don’t need you in my life. I wanted you to come back for years, and now I’m okay. A lot of it has to do with Ellie. I forgive you, but I don’t want a relationship with you,” Nick growled. He leads Ellie to the elevator. 

Once the elevator doors closed, Ellie reached over hit the emergency button. The elevator shuttered to a stop.

“Are you okay?” Ellie asked softly, watching her partner. 

“Ellie, I don’t need his approval. And I don’t need him as a father. Gibbs is a much better father.” Nick countered, pulling her into an embrace. Ellie sighed as his warmth filled her soul. Ellie breathed in his strength. “Besides, you are everything I need.”

Ellie smiled and kissed his cheek softly. “You are such a charmer.” 

Nick smirked at her and responded, “Baby don’t you know it.” 

Ellie smiled and turned on the elevator. She was so thankful for this man and wholly supported him, walking away from his father. If you asked her a few years ago that they would get married, she would laugh at your face. However, now it was the best decision of her life.


End file.
